duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Zero Civilization
}} The Zero Civilization is a colorless civilization that is distinguished by a grey color frame and is represented by a white crystal-like 6 pointed star on its mana symbol. The Zero civilization was first introduced in DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age. Races | category= Nature | category= Race | notcategory= Multi-civilization | notcategory= Light | notcategory= Water | notcategory= Darkness | notcategory= Fire }} List of Zero cards DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *Greatest Great, Zenith of "Life" *Kiramaru, Great Miracle *Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" *Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon *Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush *Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" *Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" *Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon *Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" *Destiny Meteor of Fate *Fate *Golden Victory, Secret Ogre *Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon *Zenith Requiem, Secret Zenith *Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle *Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" *Ganjin, Messiah's Oracle *Iggy Specials, Climax of the "End" *Kiramaru, Great Miracle *LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty *Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian *Noumen *Pudding, Reversal Princess *Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" *Trueking Viola Sonata DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God *Daft Punk, Lord of Demons Right God *Izumo *Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God *Libertines, Fuuma Left God *Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God *Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation *Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God *Pearljam, Faerie Left God *Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God *Strokes, Explosive Right God *Yomi, Humanity God DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat *Amakusa, Izanai's Spirit *Bloody Valentine, Holy Princess Left God *God Wall, God Trick *Jesus Mary Chain, True Flashing Right God *Shoegazer, Bright Deity DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *Bhutan POP, Shenton *British ROCK, Shentonginus *Detroit Techno, Sacred Demon *Lance of Tonginus *Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash category=Zero uses=Template:Cardtable linksto=DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash DMX-13 White Zenith Pack category=Zero uses=Template:Cardtable linksto=DMX-13 White Zenith Pack DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 category=Zero uses=Template:Cardtable linksto=DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 DMX-15 Full Foil VS Pack: Virtueless Royal *Hopeless Charger *Humanity, Nameless God *New Order, Demonic Eye Right God *Parlock, Sacred Prayer *Progre Sapphire, Divine Blue Brightness *Pudding, Reversal Princess *Rave Diabolos, Holy Damned Festival *Romanoff Guard *Vitalic, Sword Flash Left God *Wendigo Apache, Izanai's Blank Promotional *Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" *Destiny Meteor of Fate *Izumo *Maximum the Max, Zenith of "Military" *Pearljam, Faerie Left God *Prelude of Horror *Pudding, Reversal Princess Support Creatures that evolve from Zero creatures' Rulings You are not required to tap Zero cards in the mana zone to summon a Zero creature or cast a Zero spell, and Zero cards do not fulfill civilization requirements for any non-Zero card. Specific Rulings *My opponent has an Alphadios, Lord of Spirits in his battle zone. Can I summon a Zero creature? **No. It has to be a Light creature. *When my opponent summons Ballom, Master of Death, are my Zero creatures destroyed? **Yes. Zero creatures are not Darkness creatures. *My opponent summons Aqua Wavester. Is my Zero creature returned to my hand? **Yes. A Zero creature is not a multicolored card. *Does Faerie Miracle need a Zero card in my mana zone? **No. Zero cards do not change how effects such as Faerie Miracle's work, as Zero is considered to be colorless and not one of the 5 main civilizations. Category:Civilization Category:Zero